There are recently practically used in vehicles audio devices having as storage medium hard disk drives (HDDs) of rewritable large memory volumes. These audio devices can reproduce music composition data stored in storage media such as CDs possessed by users and also store those music composition data in HDDs. The users can use the HDDs as a music server by storing the preferred music composition data from the CDs to the HDDs.
Further, downloading music composition data via a network becomes popular as means for obtaining the music composition data from other than the storage media such as CDs. In this case, a user accesses a server for distributing the music composition data and searches necessary music compositions using music composition names or artist names. After it is determined that the retrieved music composition accords with the one the user requests, downloading of the relevant music composition data is started.
When the music composition data is accumulated from the CDs in the HDDs, the user stores the HDDs with music composition data from the CDs that the user already obtains. Namely, new unknown music composition data is never stored. Similarly, in the case of downloading the music composition data, the user previously needs to know a targeted music composition and knows information for designating the targeted music composition.
Patent Document 1 describes a music distribution system that, when a user previews a music composition demo, the user can easily download the music composition data corresponding to the demo the user is previewing or listening to.
Patent Document 1: JP-2002-318587 A
However, there are not so many opportunities for the user to come across an impressed music demo while the demo is being previewed. Namely, coming across the impressed music depends on a chance, so that this music distribution system has a problem in efficiency.
Further, existing music compositions are so many and new music compositions are continuously released day by day. Therefore, it is very difficult for a user to select a music composition that the user prefers.